


【真幸】关于哨兵、向导和他们的婚姻

by TheodoreLiu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreLiu/pseuds/TheodoreLiu
Summary: R18，哨兵真田x向导幸村，双方已成年并已自愿结合五年左右。
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【真幸】关于哨兵、向导和他们的婚姻

这是一个让玩具的道理。他的妹妹想让真田坐在沙发上吃水果时听她讲关于共感者之家的学习生活，而他想和他的哨兵解决问题。  
简言之，关键在于如何巧妙地拿回玩具；他的妹妹当然不是蛮不讲理的小孩，他也不是那种过于强硬的哥哥。真田别过小半张脸看他，他察觉到了他们共享的精神领域中的波动，幸村让他上楼去。没什么好拒绝的，幸村已经先一步搭上了妹妹的肩膀示意需要借一步谈话，他于是蹲下来和妹妹约定晚上留下来一起吃饭，接着上楼去了。幸村把妹妹拉进楼梯拐角。  
“怎么了，哥哥？发生什么事了？”他的妹妹一周前正式分化成一位向导，开始接受向导之家的训练。他们教给年轻向导的那一套对于幸村而言有些落后，但确实教会他懵懂的妹妹一些有用的东西：她捕捉到了幸村刻意释放出来的不安。  
“唔，”他流露出抱歉的神色，其中有一半是真的，“我想我需要向你道歉……”他装作迟疑地向楼道瞥了一眼，好像在确认没人偷听似的。他压低声音：“我忘记告诉你今天是真田的生日。”  
“噢，”妹妹惊呼，随即捂住了嘴。她像幸村之前做的那样向楼道张望，然后凑上前小声但急促地说：“我该怎么办？他会听见我们说话吗？”  
“我想不会，他不是那种哨兵。”幸村说，“一个惊喜怎么样？比如手工蛋糕。我可以让他留在房间里不出来。”  
“真的吗？”年轻的向导逐渐被说服了，幸村伸出的精神触须强化了她的确信，她扑上去给哥哥一个拥抱：“拜托了！”  
幸村在确认她真的冲进厨房开始准备制作手工蛋糕后才慢慢走上楼。隔着很远他就捉住了一股焦虑和燥热，它们像被吹飞的蒲公英种子从门缝里飘向他。那种情绪让他产生了反应——他的手肘变得疲软了。双腿仿佛被抽干了血液，剩下的几步变得相当不情愿。  
他终于挪到门前，已经连抬起手搭在门把上的欲望都被挤走了。他深呼吸一口气，快速梳理自己的情绪。门从里面被打开了，他的手顺势滑到腿侧，他对上了哨兵的视线。  
“不用担心被打扰，”幸村说，心跳还没有恢复到平常的频率，因此语速有点快了，“开始吧。”  
他被哨兵一把抱住，在这之前他的手臂已经勾住了对方的腰。他们推搡进房间，他和真田同时去关门，手指碰到了对方。他的嘴唇悬在真田的颈肩上方，看上去几乎像是在厮磨。门被关上了，他抓住真田用来关门的手，顺着连结着它的手臂摸进他的袖子里，按摩他的肩膀。真田发出模糊的声音，手探进他的衣服下摆，皮肤相互摩挲的那种沙沙声沿着脊椎窜上他的大脑，他有一瞬间感到自己变成了沙子。  
真田被他的情欲影响了；他平常总是极力以一种独立的姿态努力生存，现在他的屏障渐渐向内坍缩。他的勃起隔着两层布料顶在幸村的腿根，所有一切都在撕扯他的理智：向导素的气味，幸村的鼻息——它们变化的频率让他兴奋。幸村抚过他身体的手像是留下了刻痕。他的舌尖上还驻留着幸村的味道。而一种即将被侵入领地的危机感增强了他的兴致，让他变得比往常更加激动。  
幸村被推倒在床上，真田的头贴上来，鼻尖摩擦着靠近他后颈的肌肤。他的精神一片沸腾，在哨兵吻上他的时候才渐趋平静。哨兵感知到了他的向导的变化，支起身体俯视他。幸村抬起手，真田闭上眼睛，他的手指碰到了真田的眼睑。像推开一扇门那样轻易，他进入了对方的精神图景。他能听见轻微的风声穿过竹叶下方的缝隙。在不远处，有几根被拦腰折断的竹竿，它们指向上空断裂的开口像某种尖啸的音波。他的鲸鱼在竹林深吸一口气，捕捉到了——  
“唔，”他闷哼一声，抓住了真田摸向他臀侧的手。勃起确实让他有点敏感了，他的大腿间发痒，但眼下他有重要的事情要向他的哨兵确认：“你没有……照顾你的伤口。”他看着真田的眼睛，它们没有闪躲。空气中的情欲掺杂了些微心虚，但足够理直气壮。他能察觉到他的哨兵企图利用性欲的增长来影响他的判断。那种强烈的欲望拉扯着他的脑袋，他情不自禁地别过头，把左侧太阳穴摁在枕头里。他的呼吸加快了：这就是他的哨兵。  
他的目光咬住了真田的，他的精神体发出低鸣，那种欲望带来的瘙痒变弱了，力量渐渐回到了他的腿上，他随时可以把压在他身上的哨兵踹开。他听见在精神图景深处传来的黑豹咆哮的声音，它很不甘心，并且还没有打算放弃。  
“你应该照顾你的伤口。”现在他能够好好开口说话了。他的声音听起来像被烤制过的龙舌兰酒桶。  
“它们没什么大不了的。我没事。”他的哨兵说道。空气的震荡又浮现出来，他的某一种情绪即将涌出。幸村把埋在枕头里的半边脸也露出来。  
“真田。”他说，语气变得严厉。“照顾你的伤口。”  
真田直视他。  
“不仅为了你，”他在那种目光下慢吞吞地补充道，好像不情愿面对一样。“为了我们的职责。我们要做的事情。”  
真田屏住呼吸。窒息让他的注意力短暂地集中了，他趁着这个空隙重新建立了屏障。幸村的精神体比他更为迅速地滑入了屏障，他的黑豹发出警告的吼声。他睁开眼睛，幸村在他的腰上用力掐了一把。他的胯部顶向幸村，幸村的呻吟被堵截在喉咙里。这个动作让他的精神图景熄灭了一刹那。他感到一种细长而尖锐的东西捅进他的脑子里，真田的表情变得朦胧了，哨兵的精神凝视竟然让他有一瞬间动弹不得。那头鲸鱼被哨兵转移到他精神图景的另一侧——他建立了一个更为隐蔽和坚固的屏障，他用这个屏障隔开了向导。幸村从束缚中快速地挣脱出来，惊讶超乎了他的想象，几乎让他忘记了一瞬里感受到的恐惧。他抬头仰视他的哨兵。他的屏障坚硬而平滑，却有一种近乎透明的感觉。他能够感受到他在里面，但却无法像往常那样进入。这是个挑战，为的是……  
幸村扬起下巴，让真田吻他的下颌。他的舌头滑过喉结的时候引起了一阵震颤，幸村一边伸手去脱他的衣服，一边腾出注意力去对付那个屏障。真田一定发现了他的试探，他轻轻咬了一下喉结下方的凹陷处，幸村捏住他的衣服。真田抬起眼睛。  
“这是个挑战吗？”幸村问。他的声音染上了嘶哑的笑意。  
真田没有马上回答，但是露出了一个笑容。“接下它吧。”他说。不仅在幸村耳边，那声音还回响在他的脑海里。他开始亢奋了。  
他的手指摸进了真田的腰带里，捕捉到哨兵情绪中的动摇。他沿着这股动摇行走，指尖贴着对方的皮肤游走到胯骨，它遵循欲望向更深处钻去。真田的头发蹭到了他的耳朵，他听见那种仿佛粗麻布相互摩擦发出的声音。喘息证实了他的猜想，他的哨兵想要这个。这时他的手指已经触碰到了那根勃起的阴茎，它的触感令他推开扑面而来的情绪潮流，那种实感把他拉回了现实。他用另一只手解开真田的腰带——不是十分顺利，因为不是只有他一个人在骚扰别人的脑子——好让自己显得不那么可恶。耳边的气流似乎变得更热了，那股热气渗进他的毛孔，融化在他的血管里。他的脖颈因此泛起潮红。他压低下巴，眯起眼睛去确认手上的进程，这时真田侧过头含住了他的耳尖。他的呼吸抽紧了一瞬，手指紧紧扣住皮带。那个吻描摹过他的耳廓而后一路向下，他在他们共享的那片精神图景中看见了他的向导素在哨兵脑海中形成的嗅觉影像，嗅探到了哨兵的躁动，那种躁动让他的下腹部宛如正在经历炙烤。  
“你应该还没有到结合热，”真田忽然说。他此时的疑惑让幸村发笑。  
“怎么了吗？”他问。  
“不，只是……幸村！”他终于搞开了皮带，如愿以偿地截下了真田的话头。手心感受到的热量让他的脉搏变得明显，他的血管仿佛正在扩张。  
“你的向导素，它们——”真田咬牙切齿地说，幸村没能憋住笑声，但他没打算隐藏它。愉悦在他们共享的精神空间里乱窜。  
“它们怎么了？”他戏谑地追问，同时撸动起对方的阴茎。它的顶端碰到了他的勃起，他的腿根颤抖了一下。  
“它们很——幸村！”  
幸村用力眨眨眼睛，把刚刚传来的精神震动压缩进体内。真田的快感被他放出了闸口，故意的，一定是。他手里的阴茎正在胀大，在精神图景里，这种感受对他来说像铺开的图纸一样清晰。他皱起眉头发出一声低叹，在真田解开他的皮带时没有反抗。  
他们的阴茎被他握在手里，挤压在一起。他不得不用上双手，这感觉很怪，仿佛他缴械投降了似的。真田的鼻息打在他的上嘴唇上，他们的嘴唇刚刚贴在一起，真田的舌头就滑进他的口腔里。上颚被扫过时他不由自主地张大嘴，急于要求更多。  
他在被索取的期间短暂地重新潜进真田的精神图景，那个屏障依然坚固。他靠近它，这时真田捏住了他握着他们阴茎的手，收紧引发了一阵近似于高潮的感觉，他掉落在现实中。  
“做得不赖啊，”他说，一时没有认出自己的声音。  
真田弓起身子去吻他的胸口和小腹，他想抽出手抓住真田的头，但它们被哨兵牢牢掌握着。手上的速度加快了，他像只小动物似的叫出声。真田的另一只手揉搓他没被舌苔光顾的的乳头，直到它变得和另一边一样硬挺。吻落在小腹上时的触感让他禁不住想屈起膝盖，而连这个也被哨兵的腿制止了。他的胸口大幅度地起伏着，胸腔里像被人不停地敲打，但他没法说出停下——他也不会说出停下。  
“我会满足你的。”真田保证道。  
“是吗？”幸村提起嘴角，本意不是挑衅，但那种颇具挑逗意味的情感拨动了他们的精神联结，他几乎要被通过那道联结传递而来的热情烤化了。为了证实他的想法似的，真田伏下身子，舌尖穿透阴茎顶端的分泌液。幸村必须得抬起腰让脚趾攥紧床单才能保证自己的双腿不会夹住真田的头；从他的角度只能看到真田的发旋在他的双腿间起起伏伏。起来时，阴茎被哨兵含在嘴里的样子尽收眼底。那种颜色——真田包裹在柱体上的嘴唇的颜色——令他心烦意乱。他伸长一条腿，脚趾探向真田蜷在身下的腿间，被哨兵空置的双手一把钳制住。他的手掐在腿根，把它们向后方的两侧床单压去。这种姿势使得幸村的小腿只能无力地悬垂。哨兵的拇指摁压在他腿根的触感让他分心，而他的阴茎在对方的口腔里变得湿润和敏感。龟头被喉咙挤压的时候，他膝盖发软。  
真田只吞吐了几次他的阴茎，而他已经硬得不能再硬了。那种温热和潮湿让他难以逃脱。他想再次把阴茎捅进那个地方，但真田错开了它，它的顶端抵在真田的嘴角，摁在他的皮肤上，分泌出来的液体使它轻易滑到了真田的眉尾，触碰到了他的发根。幸村为那种粗糙的触感绞紧了手指。真田的舌头在他的会阴处流连，他的脚趾在半空中无助地扣紧，像某种搭扣。那块被柔软皮肤包裹的强韧组织顺着某条不存在的线摸索到了他干涩的穴口，不一会儿就让它变得湿漉漉的。真田细致地舔过每一道缝隙，唾液填满了细小的沟壑。幸村没有哨兵的五感，但他能看见真田在他们共享的精神领域中投放的触觉图像。哨兵抓住了全部的细节。他的穴口还残留着沐浴液的味道。在真田来以前，他一个人在浴室里做好了准备。那款沐浴液被他涂抹在全身各处。真田的动作就好像正在用舌头触诊。他耐心地抚摸那附近的肌肉，让它们放松下来，然后试探性地探进舌尖。它太紧了，而且如此狭小，以至于甚至使他的舌头都感到紧缩。他品尝到了细小的震颤，来自于无意识的抖动。这个狭窄的入口在湿润的爱抚下找到了敏感。床头柜里的润滑油被翻出来丢弃在床上，如今终于有人想起它来。他直起身，松开一只手打算去捞那只瓶子，幸村先他一步。他的腿看起来像是卸力，脚却精准地踩在那只瓶子上，把它拖拽过来。哨兵情绪上的波动撞上了向导的精神力交织而成的网，幸村扭过脚踝，把瓶子推给真田。真田的手指碰到了瓶身，它被脚板捂得有些温热。幸村的脚趾碰到了他的手腕，那个地方立马变得难耐起来。他克制住自己的颤抖打开瓶盖，有一些滴在了床单上。他急促地换了两口气，却仍耐心地用手把油搓热。他脑海中的屏障依然清晰可见，幸村的精神触须似乎离他远去了——实际上没有，他知道的。  
他把涂抹了润滑油的食指抵在穴口边，幸村的呼吸放缓了，空气的流速渐渐慢下来。他小心翼翼地插入指尖，指甲盖很快隐没在那个洞口里，里面剩余的空间令他急躁地想要填满。幸村抬起臀部微微向他拱动，他加快了速度，第二根手指贴着食指挤进去，甬道开始变得有些拥挤了。气流重新涌动起来。他转动手指，指甲碰到了内壁上的肉，闷热感从指尖蔓延至头顶。幸村抿着嘴唇，除了呼吸没有出别的声音。真田动了动手指，接着塞入第三根。费了点劲，他谨慎地用前两根手指扩开括约肌，留出一个将将容纳第三根手指的空隙。他把手指并在一起，勾起指尖在内壁上方轻轻抠弄。他听见床单被脚趾抓挠的声音，抬头望向幸村时，他的脸沉静下来，但体内仍然保持着疯狂，人们沉浸在酒精里时通常也是像他这样被拉扯的。  
真田同时抽出手指，幸村倒吸一口气。即将被进入的预感让他心率过载，从穴口传来的触感让他止不住地发颤。真田扶住阴茎，它被幸村慢慢吞没进身体里。起初他的动作很慢。它被没入体内的一半谨慎地在里面开拓着，好像在寻找松露的鼻子。  
身体被从内部打开的感觉让幸村有点难以快速思考，这时真田低下身，他下意识感到压迫。他的哨兵此时看起来并不像平常那么冷静——或者故作冷静。从他的精神图景传来一股热浪的气味，那是一种沉闷、温热的味道。  
幸村抬高手臂，勾住真田的脖子迫使他向自己倒去。他在对方妥协似的动作中找到他的嘴唇，把他接下来的话塞了回去。他在短暂的混沌中潜入了真田的精神图景，他的屏障依旧毫无破绽。幸村用鼻腔吸入一口气，然后缓缓放出——在他脑子清醒的时候他经常这么干，这种仿佛深潜前的准备工作给予他下意识的暗示。他的舌头刮过真田的上颚，用力大得仿佛他的舌头都被那片褶皱割伤了。呻吟从上方落下来，他阖上眼睛避开哨兵追究的视线。他感到真田埋在他体内的阴茎摩擦着他的肠道内壁，润滑油早已变得温热，他的胸腔因为这种充实而变得膨胀。  
他的小腿抬起，盘在真田的腰上，他们的小腹严密地贴合在一起，他勃起的阴茎被挤压在中间，它的分泌液多得厉害，但他们都感觉不到，小腹上的汗水使他们的皮肤变得迟钝了，而真田又不得不将注意力放在其他地方上。幸村的阴茎被夹击的感觉同样袭击了他，他的气息抽动了几下才勉强平稳。每一次他的抽动都会带给幸村两方的刺激，而他同样也承受着对方脑内回荡的近似高潮的快感，这种感觉鼓动他朝向导体内的更深处闯去。他加强的听觉捕捉到了水声：舌头缠绕时，唾液互相拍打的声音；被他带入幸村体内的润滑油被幸村包裹着他的内壁挤压，以及他撞在幸村上的声音，它类似于海浪拍打某样东西的声音。  
幸村的舌尖顶起他的舌头，戳弄他的舌根。他的嘴唇被流出来的唾液浸湿了，哨兵放大的触觉剥夺了他的精力，湿滑的嘴唇相互滑动、舌头舔过舌苔的感觉让他分心，而他勃起的阴茎能够清晰地分辨出被对方的内壁褶皱吸附和包裹的感觉。他甚至能够在脑内罗列出那些褶皱的分布，发红的内壁，他的哨兵大脑轻而易举就能构画出里面的模样：靠外的那一部分被撑开了，他的龟头仍然在不断开拓，撑开原本狭小的肠道，它们富有弹性地被扩张了。它退出去的时候，那个被留下了白色乳液状东西的软肉通道会缓缓收缩。  
那个通道的图像在他逐渐被快感淹没的暗沉的脑海中若隐若现，忽然它变得明晰了，他发出一声拔高的哼声，腿部失去了所有力道的支撑，下身彻底地压在幸村的身上。幸村夹紧了他的阴茎，这让他无从反抗。他的五感被快速地剥离了身体，他的精神图景在他的眼前熄灭了。他的屏障出现了细孔一样的破洞，幸村的精神触须趁机泥鳅般顺滑地钻进了漏洞里，海水湿咸的气息包裹了真田，逐渐灌满了他的精神图景。他感到自己先前被揉捏、撕碎成纸片的感官正一点一点被修复和抚平。他咬紧牙齿，不让声音在这种柔和的快感下泄露出来。他在海水中挣扎，下意识地在现实中也做出了挣扎的动作。海水似乎踉跄了一下，幸村努力从一阵猛然涌上来的快感中挣脱。他被进入得更深了，向着前列腺方向，那种强烈的快感差点让他的大脑一片空白。他的心跳得很快很响，然而被进入的地方却变得平静，那种平静把肠道被填满时感受到的搏动、后穴被撑开，滑腻的液体被挤出的感觉放大了。  
真田如同咳呛的呻吟紧贴在他耳后，哨兵每挣扎一下，他就被操得更进一步，他的小腹开始轻微地痉挛，先前死死勾住哨兵以防他脱离的双臂失去了支撑的力气，向两侧落倒，摔在床单上。他必须得加固他们之间的精神联结，不然他很可能会在对方的精神图景中杀死他的精神体。热潮让他的思绪变得行踪不定，鲸鱼在昏暗的海水里游动，那些鱼群般的思绪飞快地从它身边掠过，而它甚至没能看见它们。这时，突然有一个力道出现在他的指缝间，它攀上了他的手腕。幸村在现实中睁开眼睛，通过真田的瞳孔中看见了自己的倒影。他露出一个笑容——比起平常显得有点疲劳，但仍旧是他，任由哨兵与他额头相贴。真田的手摸到了他的，手指扣进张开的手指间。他们的精神通道重新交接在一起，海水内部沸腾似的滚动起来，好像被飓风席卷了一样。风停下来后，海水变得平缓，洋流趋于平静，他们的头冒出了水面，一片新的竹林在岸边生长出来了。  
幸村退出真田的精神图景，闭上眼睛轻缓地喘息，他眯起眼睛看了看哨兵，又看了看他们肉体联结的地方——那种濒于高潮的崩溃感让他有点醉酒般的兴奋，以至于克制不住地想要胡言乱语。他错开真田的鼻尖，呓语似地说：“你最好别射在里面，因为我们马上就会被叫下去吃饭。”  
真田的耳尖涨红了，好像这句话里有什么东西烫到了他。幸村感到哨兵先前被安抚的情绪重新变得狂躁起来，他的抽进速度变快了。幸村把手搭在真田的肩胛骨上，身下触电般的快意让他的手指禁不住蜷缩起来，细碎的呻吟声从他的喉咙深处被推出来。他悄悄盘算着这些会给他的哨兵留下多少印记，然后被察觉他想法的哨兵咬在颈侧。他拍打了一下真田的尾椎骨，如愿接收到对方精神中的一个激灵。他的穴口肯定已经被摩擦得略微红肿，因此这个动作只是他反击中微不足道的一环罢了。  
真田的肩胛骨突然变得僵硬，幸村感知到了他的紧张，他用一种安抚但不至于伤害真田自尊——毕竟他已经伤害过一次了——的力道轻拍他的肩膀，声音沙哑地说：“别担心，她不会进来。”  
真田点点头，肌肉依然紧绷。幸村的手指缓缓摩挲那些发僵的肌肉，敲门声响起来，妹妹的声音隔着门板传了进来：“哥哥，我要出门买菜了。晚饭会晚一点，没有关系吗？”  
“路上小心。”幸村越过真田的肩膀说。这个动作使真田错觉妹妹已经打开了房门，他的心跳加快了。“没关系的，不要着急。我和真田还有些事情没有商量完。”他的向导被他——被他弄得口干舌燥。平常清亮的声音变得仿佛撒满了沙砾。  
他听见妹妹的脚步声，描摹出她留在地板上的脚印，它们顺着来时的方向离开了。他终于松了口气。  
“她说，”幸村悠然地开口复述刚刚妹妹的话，好像真田压根没有听到似的，“晚饭会晚一些。”  
真田近乎愕然地瞪着他，向导垂下头笑了。他从精神震荡中读出了哨兵想说的话。  
“接下它吧。”幸村说。  
很快他就变得被动起来。也许是因为哨兵听见妹妹离开家时关上房门的声音，他变得更加热切和大胆。床垫发出尖叫，幸村在一片狂热中用双腿夹紧了真田紧实的腰部，它的肌肉在快速的发力状态下变得硬邦邦的，那种硬度让他联想到了插在他身体里的那根阴茎。他快要到了，他的前列腺被激烈地顶弄，带来了一股排泄的冲动。他被夹在两人肉体之间的阴茎更敏感了，他很确定只要真田伸出手指，哪怕只是把一根食指扣在他的马眼上，他都能马上射在他们的小腹中间，让精液弄脏他们两个。  
他在想象中屏住了呼吸，身体不由自主地收紧了，真田的低吼震荡着他的皮肤表面，从口腔里倾泻而出的热气熏化了他。他仿佛化身成了一块海绵，被谁的手顶得凹陷进去。他的甬道更清楚地感受到了被插入的感觉，它的每一寸肌肉都在用力啃咬那根填满了他的阴茎，后穴被扩张的感觉从没有一刻这么明显。他用力吸了一口气，在持续攀升的快感中射了出来，黏腻的精液把他们的小腹搞得狼狈不堪。他来不及感受这些，前列腺高潮烘干了他的大脑，他的精神图景内暗流涌动，热潮集中在他的前列腺，使得他的肠道镇静下来，真田抽插时产生的摩擦在那片温凉的触感中变得尤为显著。他在软绵绵但疯狂堆积的高潮中只能发出类似呜咽的声音，他的内壁似乎将要永无止境地渴求对方的阴茎平息内部的瘙痒。真田的鼻息重重地压在他的肩窝处，在哨兵的五感察觉到自己即将射精以前，精液留在了他的体内。  
真田把阴茎从幸村体内抽出来时，少量的润滑液混杂着些许精液流出穴口。他伸手轻柔地抹掉那些液体，幸村的脚踝因为他的动作颤抖了一下。他们交叠地拥抱着，静静等待高潮从精神空间中退离。


End file.
